Mama
by Yukiko240
Summary: menjadi anak dari istri simpanan sang ayah, membuat kuroko hidup dalam persembunyian. Namun, ketika sang ibu akhirnya meninggal mau tak mau ia terjebak dalam keluarga besar ayahnya, dengan ibu tiri yang sangat membenci kehadirannya. Akakuro!


**Mama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Story: Yukiko240**

 **Pair: Akakuro Dan Pair Lain Yang Akan Muncul Nantinya**

 **Warning: OOC Yang Semena-Mena, Typo(s) Yang Membandel, EYD Yang Masih Belajar Dan Kesalahan Manusiawi Lainnya.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

Kuroko menyeka peluh diwajahnya dengan kerah baju kaos berwarna oren yang melekat basah di badan kurusnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk bola bola kulit bundar yang baru saja ia mainkan di lapangan basket dekat kanal sungai di pinggiran desa. Sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkram tali tas sekolah yang belum sempat ia antarkan pulang sejak memutuskan bermain basket bersama teman-temannya yang lain selepas bel akhir pelajaran berbunyi. Titik-titik keringat masih berjatuhan dari kulit kepalanya yang tak tak terjangkau kerah baju, mengalir kencang menuju ujung dagu. Nafasnya tampak stabil meski semburat lelah masih setia menggantung di wajah manisnya. Energinya cukup terkuras karena tadi ia menjadi andalan teman-temannya saat bertanding melawan anak SD sebelah yang tak henti-hentinya menantang mereka. Meski kalah, Kuroko cukup puas karena sudah bertanding habis-habisan melawan Akashi yang pernah mewakili kota kecil mereka untuk pertandingan regional daerah tingkat SD. Bahkan saat selesai bertanding tadi, pemuda itu menjabat erat tangan Kuroko sambil mengayun-ayunkannya beberapa kali dengan semangat.

Kuroko mempercepat langkahnya saat matanya menangkap ujung atap rumah kecil yang ia dan ibunya tempati menyembul di antara barisan dahan pohon yang rimbun. Rumah itu hanya terbuat dari kayu dan tampak bobrok dengan beberapa tambakan triplek seadanya di bagian-bagian dinding yang berlubang. Beberapa pagar bambu yang ia buat dengan ayahnya mulai lepas dibeberapa bagian dan menimbulkan celah yang cukup besar untuk seekor tikus mencoba mengendap-endap memasuki rumah kecilnya itu.

Keningnya berkerut saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir di depan rumahnya. Beberapa orang berpakaian rapi dengan jas dan _earphone_ kecil ditelinga—mengingatkan Kuroko pada film-film _agent_ yang sering ia tonton dengan DVD bajakan dirumah ogiwara—berdiri di dekat mobil itu. Perhatian mereka teralihkan pada sosok Kuroko saat bocah itu mendekat. Kuroko membungkukkan badannya, mencoba bersikap sopan pada orang-orang berjas hitam yang hanya menampilkan ekspresi datar padanya. Baru saja akan memasuki halaman rumahnya, suara jeritan terdengar dari dalam. Kuroko terkejut. Ia langsung berlari saat mengenali itu adalah suara ibunya.

"Ibu!" pekiknya saat melihat wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu tergolek lemah di atas lantai. Sebuah kursi tergeletak dibelakangnya dan ruangan rumah yang begitu berantakan bak kapal pecah. Wanita itu meringis sambil memegang punggungnya saat mencoba bangkit tatkala melihat anaknya yang pulang disaat yang tak ia harapkan.

"Ibu! ibu kenapa?!" Kuroko membantu ibunya mendudukkan diri. Mata sejernih jelaga miliknya melirik perempuan dengan gaya sosialita yang berdiri angkuh menjulang di hadapan mereka. Dibelakang wanita itu berdiri seorang pria dengan penampilan yang sama dengan pria-pria lain yang sempat ia jumpai di luar, bedanya pria ini memiliki aura yang hampir sama dengan si perempuan, aura yang entah kenapa membuat hati kecil Kuroko menciut.

"Jadi dia anak haram itu?" perempuan itu bersuara, nadanya terdengar begitu melecehkan. Ia menatap Kuroko dengan lamat-lamat—atas ke bawah-bawah ke atas—beberapa kali, seperti menilai—lebih banyak menghakimi. Matanya menatap Kuroko dengan jijik dan tak bersahabat sedikit pun. Bibirnya mencibir, seakan Kuroko tak lah lebih baik dari seonggok sampah di luar sana. Ia membungkuk, mencoba meraih tangan Kuroko namun langsung di tepis oleh tangan ibu Kuroko. Matanya memicing tak suka.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Satsuki _san_! Dia bukanlah anak haram! Dia terlahir dalam pernikahan sah kami!" Kuroko dapat merasakan getaran di tangan ibunya menjalar ke dalam suara sang ibu. Tapi mata wanita itu berkilat, mencoba menantang pandangan perempuan yang tadi ia panggil Satsuki. Ia tak akan pernah terima siapa pun di dunia ini melecehkan harga diri anaknya, tidak boleh sekali pun istri sah dari suaminya!

"Pernikahan sah katamu?" suara Satsuki memelan, tapi entah kenapa terdengar makin mengancam "Bagaimana kau bilang itu sebuah PERNIKAHAN SAH SAAT ISTRI SAHNYA YANG TERDAFTAR SECARA HUKUM BERDIRI DI HADAPANMU?!" Satsuki mengepalkan tangannya kencang, matanya melotot penuh emosi, "Sampai dia mati pun... SAMPAI DIA MATI PUN KAU BAHKAN TAK PERNAH BENAR-BENAR MENJADI ISTRINYA! KAU HANYA PELACUR YANG KEBETULAN BISA MENGANDUNG ANAKNYA DAN MENCOBA MEREBUT HARTA SUAMIKU DENGAN ANAK HARAM ITU SEBAGAI ALASAN! DASAR ORANG MISKIN! HATI KALIAN BUSUK DAN LICIK!"

"Ku bilang jaga ucapanmu! Aku bukanlah pelacur dan anakku bukanlah anak haram! Aku bahkan tak sedikit pun tertarik untuk mengambil satu sen pun dari hartanya! Sebaiknya kau kelua—"

"OMONG KOSONG! TAK USAH BERLAGAK MEMILIKI HARGA DIRI DI HADAPANKU, DASAR KAU WANITA JALANG!"

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Kuroko, ia tak sanggup lagi mendengar istri sah ayahnya itu merendahkan dan menghina ibu yang sangat ia sayangi. "ibuku tidak seperti itu! Jangan menuduh keluarga kami seenaknya!"

"Ah, lihatlah anak tidak tau sopan santun ini! Apa ibumu tak mengajarimu tata krama saat berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua? Tentu saja tidak pernah, ia pasti sibuk mengajarimu cara merebur suami orang atau mendekati laki-laki kaya. Tipikal!"

"BERHENTI MERENDAHKAN ANAKKU, DASAR KAU WANITA MANDUL! PANTAS SAJA SUAMIMU BERPALING PADAKU DISAAT ISTRI SAHNYA BAHKAN TAK BISA MEMBERIKANNYA KETURUNAN!"

PLAKKK!

"KAU BILANG APA? APA YANG TADI KAU UCAPKAN?! BERANI SEKALI KAU, JALANG! DASAR, PEREBUT SUAMI ORANG! PELACUR SIALAN! WANITA BINAL!" raung Satsuki. Ia membabi buta melayangkan pukulan dan jambakan pada ibu Kuroko yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya melindungi kepala. Kuroko yang tak terima ibunya dipukuli mencoba menarik Satsuki, matanya sesekali melirik pria berkacamata yang tampak tak peduli, mencoba meminta bantuan walau tau itu mustahil.

"HENTIKAN! PERGI DARI RUMAHKU! PERGI!" Kuroko menarik lengan Satsuki sekuat tenaga sampai wanita itu terhempas ke lantai. Kuroko langsung mememluk ibunya, mengabaikan Satsuki dengan kemarahan tak terbendung.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU ANAK HARAM?! BERANI SEKALI!" gelap mata, Satsuki menjangkau apapun yang bisa ia dapatkan. Tangkai sapu yang terbuat dari kayu ia ayunkan ke arah Kuroko. Tapi belum sempat mengenai tubuh mungil bocah itu, sang ibu mendekapnya erat—melindungi satu-satunya harta berharga yang ditinggalkan suaminya. Jerit kesakitan terdengar setiap kali tangkai sapu itu menghantam tubuh rapuh sang ibu, membuat Kuroko menangis keras sambil memanggil-manggil ayahnya di dalam hati. Berharap, meski sangat terlambat sang ayah akan datang menolong ibu dan dirinya. Namun harapan itu sia-sia, sang ayah tak akan pernah datang.

"Nyonya, hentikan." Pria yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja tanpa mencoba menolong Kuroko dan ibunya mencengkram tangkai sapu yang hampir saja—untuk kesekian kalinya—menghenpas tubuh ibu Kuroko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Imayoshi?!" teriak Satsuki sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu dari ujung sapu. "Kau mau jadi sok pahlawan, hah? Tidakkah kau lupa siapa Nyonyamu di sini?!"

"Saya bukan mencoba menjadi sok pahlawan, tapi beberapa warga desa mulai curiga mendengar teriakan di luar sana. Saat ini orang-orang kita berhasil mengusir mereka, tapi bukan tidak mungkin mereka memanggil bantuan dari balai desa. Saya tidak ingin anda terlibat masalah yang tidak penting di tempat ini."

Satsuki menarik nafas dalam sambil menutup mata. Ia melepaskan tangkai kayu yang langsung dilemparkannya ke lantai. Matanya melirik ke arah ibu dan anak yang masih saling berpelukan, saling melindungi dan menguatkan, membuatnya muak. Entah kenapa emosinya yang mulai tenang kembali naik. Ia menggertakkan gigi.

"Nyonya, ayo! Kita harus segera pergi" kata Imayoshi. Ia mendapat laporan dari bawahannya bahwa segerombolan warga desa sedang menuju ke tempat mereka.

Satsuki tak bergeming. Ia masih menatap keluarga kecil itu dengan sorot yang penuh kebencian.

"Nyonya." Panggil Imayoshi lagi. Ia tampak makin gelisah.

Satsuki mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, berjalan keluar. Beberapa langkah sampai ia berhenti sejenak tepat diambang pintu, "Kau..." ucapnya perlahan, ia menatap tepat ke mata ibu Kuroko "Jangan pernah mati selain aku yang membunuhmu!" lanjutnya penuh kebencian. Perempuan itu kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Deru mobil yang perlahan menjauh meyakinkan Kuroko dan ibunya bahwa istri sah dari sang ayah sudah tak lagi di sana. Suara warga desa mulai terdengar dari luar rumah mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, ibu Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Kuroko meletakan nampan usang yang berisikan semangkok bubur dan segelas air putih di atas lemari baju kecil yang tepat berada di pinggir dipan tunggal ibunya. Dipan itu hanya beralaskan tikar dari anyaman daun padan yang sudah lepas di beberapa bagian. Ia mendesah lemah. Bagaimana mungkin istri sah ayahnya menuduh mereka mencoba mengambil harta sang ayah yang bahkan hampir tak pernah mereka cicipi. Rumah seadanya yang ayahnya tinggalkan ini adalah hal yang paling mahal yang mereka punya, bahkan saat ini hampir tampak tak berharga selain dinding yang bolong dan genteng yang bocor. Ayahnya memang sengaja menyembunyikan ia dan ibunya di desa yang cukup terpencil ini supaya tak ditemukan oleh istri sahnya yang waktu itu sudah tau jika sang ayah memiliki istri lagi. Bahkan, sejak pindah ke desa ini Kuroko menjadi jarang berjumpa dengan ayah yang ia sayangi. Ayahnya memang jarang sekali berkunjung—hanya sesekali dan terakhir adalah tiga tahn yang lalu saat mereka membuat pagar bambu bersama—untuk menghindari mata-mata yang kemungkinan disewa istri sahnya untuk menemukan mereka.

Kuroko menyentuh pelan punggung tangan ibunya yang masih tertidur lelap. Ia bersyukur warga desa datang di saat yang tepat. Mereka membantu Kuroko membawa ibunya ke kamar, membersihkan rumah, membagi beberapa obat dan makanan. Mereka bahkan berjanji untuk menjaga rumah Kuroko dan memastikan tak akan ada kejadian seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya.

Kuroko tak tau pada siapa dia harus menyesal. Ayahnya yang lebih banyak memberikan kesulitan dibandingkan hidup yang nyaman, ibunya yang hanya berstatus sebagai istri simpanan, ataukah Tuhan yang membuat takdir begitu sulit untuk hidupnya? Hatinya menjerit perih setiap kali otaknya secara tak sengaja mengulang rekaman perkataan Satsuki yang menyebutnya anak haram. Berdengung berkali-kali di telinganya sampai ia menutup telingannya dengan kedua tangan, tapi suara itu masih menggema secara konstan.

Ia menghapus kasar pipinya yang basah oleh air mata. Ia tak boleh menangis! Tak boleh! Ia anak lelaki, ia harus kuat supaya bisa melindungi ibunya! Tapi, sampai wajahnya terasa perih karena gesekan kasar dari baju yang ia kenakan, pipinya masih basah. Membuat ia menggertakan gigi, kesal dengan sikapnya yang begitu lemah.

' _Ayah, tidakkah kau merasa kasihan pada aku dan ibu?'_

 _._

 _._

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Baik Kuroko maupun ibunya tak ada yang mengungkit-ungkit lagi, seakan tak pernah ada hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di sana. Bocah itu tetap bersekolah dan bermain basket seperti biasanya. Tetap pulang sore hari setelah bertanding dengan anak SD sebelah seperti biasanya. Namun, berbeda dengan ibunya yang diam-diam menyimpan rasa sakit hati yang tak kunjung padam. Bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja saat anaknya disebut anak haram. Hatinya teriris. Mendung yang sudah lama bergelayut menjadi hujan rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda. Ia merasa menyesal. Menyesal untuk banyak hal. Untuk dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa atau pun menyesal akan sikap suaminya yang tak bisa bertindak tegas.

Perempuan itu tergugu tanpa suara. Tak ingin anak semata wayangnya tau perasaan sakit yang sudah ia simpan bertahun-tahun. Rasa sakit yang bak deposit, berbunga dan bertambah jumlahnya setiap hari. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat saat teriakan ' _tadaima'_ terdengar dari pintu masuk. Tak perlu mengintip, ia tahu dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara lembut nan menenangkan itu. Suara yang bagaikan obat pelipur lara bagi hati dan batinnya.

Ia mengambil beberapa lembar yen dari balik karung beras usang yang ia lipat-lipat kecil, satu-satunya tempat untuk menyimpan uang karena tak sanggup membeli dompet. Ia harus berhemat. Uang yang keluar harus diperhitungkan dengan cermat. Gajinya dari hasil menjadi tukang cuci piring di salah satu kedai di dekat balai desa tak seberapa, membuat dia harus membanting tulang sebagai kuli cuci untuk menambah pendapatan agar anak yang disayanginya tetap bisa makan. Meski hanya berlauk tahu goreng dan terkadang hanya nasi dan garam, setidaknya mereka masih bisa mengisi tenaga untuk hidup sampai hari esok.

Sejenak ia terhenti. Ditatapnya lembaran lusuh yang sudah ia simpan sejak lama. Uang itu ia kumpulkan untuk biaya sekolah anaknya nanti. Meski miskin, ia tetap berharap anaknya bisa sekolah tinggi dan hidup sejahtera.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca. Hari ini, uang itu akan ia tarik beberapa lembar untuk sebungkus kado, sepotong kue, beberapa lilin kecil dan beberapa makanan enak yang akan ia beli ke kota. Ini hari ulang tahun kesepuluh anaknya. Satu dekade yang sudah anaknya lewati tanpa merasakan makan enak ataupun hidup nyaman. Meski harus menarik tabungannya, tak apalah. Kapan lagi ia bisa membuat anakanya merasakan hidup seperti anak-anak lain? Ditambah lagi, dia tak pernah merayakan ulang tahun Tetsuya sama sekali karena tak memiliki dana. Ia hanya bisa membuang muka saat melihat wajah iri Tetsuya setiap kali teman-temannya merayakan ulang tahun.

Ia merapikan dandanannya. Bedak tabur yang terbuat dari beras yang dihaluskan ia tepuk pelan-pelan ke wajahnya. Mata cekung dengan lingkaran hitam seperti panda, bibir kering dan pecah-pecah, dan gurat lelah yang bergelantungan diwajahnya membuat wajahnya tampak lebih tua dibanding usianya yang masihlah awal kepala tiga. Rambutnya ia sisir dengan sisir yang beberapa geriginya sudah patah, menyisakan jarak yang lumayan lebar sehingga tak bisa merapikan setiap helainya dengan sempurna. Merasakan bahwa penampilannya sudah lebih baik, ia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ibu, mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan itu melantun saat tirai kamarnya yang lusuh tersibak. Ia melangkah mendekat pada anaknya. Kuroko Tetsuya. anak yang ia besarkan dengan susah payah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang hebat. Jagoannya itu tak pernah mengeluhkan sulitnya hidup sulit yang mereka miliki, selalu berhasil menjadi peringkat pertama di kelas, bahkan sangat hebat bermain basket. Ia mengulum senyum, tak sabar melihat reaksi anaknya saat nanti ia pulang membawa kejutan. Anak itu pasti akan berteriak senang dan memeluknya.

"Ibu akan ke kota. Ada yang perlu ibu lakukan di sana." jawabnya.

Kening kecil itu berkerut heran. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tugas yang penuh angka dan coretan. "Ini kan sudah sore. Bukankah nanti ibu akan kemalaman?"

"Tapi ibu tetap harus pergi. Ibu janji akan pulang secepatnya." Ia mencium kening anaknya sambil mengusap surai biru itu dengan lembut. "Hati-hati selama ibu pergi ya. Jangan lupa kunci pintu dan jendela nanti."

Saat kepala yang ia usap itu mengangguk-angguk, ia bergegas keluar rumah. Hari memang sudah cukup sore dan ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu kalau tak ingin pulang terlalu malam. Salahkan pekerjaanya yang membuat ia sibuk sejak pagi. Saat pintu depan tertutup dan terkunci dari dalam, ia melangkah pergi.

.

.

Kuroko menguap lebar. Matanya memerah dengan wajah mengantuknya yang menyembab. Matanya serasa lima watt, seperti lampu rumahnya yang semakin redup dan membuat suasana menjadi agak remang. _Aquamarine_ -nya melirik tak fokus pada jarum pendek jam yang berada di angka sebelas dan jarum panjang di angka dua belas disaat bersamaan. Ia tersentak saat sikunya terpeleset dari lengan kursi yang ia jadikan tumpuan. Kursi yang dibeli dari tukang loak setahun yang lalu itu sudah semakin lapuk dengan beberapa bagian yang patah.

Mata biru itu dikucek perlahan dengan punggung tangan. Ia menatap sekeliling sambil mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian bangkit, mengintip dari balik tirai jendela. Netranya memantri jalanan yang sepi dengan lampu jalan yang jauh dari rumahnya. Sekitar rumahnya hanya dikelilingi oleh lahan kosong yang tak di rawat, membuat rimbunan palak yang mencekam. Suara jangkrik terdengar bersahutan dengan keras, membuat Kuroko segera menutup tirai jendela. Ia tak pernah ditinggalkan selarut ini sebelumnya, membuat dadanya berdebar kencang setiap kali imajinasinya tak terkendali. Entah kenapa mata model di kalender tahunan yang dibagikan kepala desa secara gratis seakan menatap dirinya dengan tajam, atau gumpalan kantong plastik hitam yang ibunya kumpulkan setiap kali pulang dari pasar sabtu membentuk wajah yang menyeramkan, atau perasaan was-was seakan jika dia lengah sedikit saja, akan ada bayangan putih yang melintas di belakangnya.

Tapi semua ketakutan itu langsung sirna dengan satu pemikiran, 'Kenapa ibu belum pulang?'. Hatinya lebih cemas saat sosok yang ia kasihi itu masih belum menampakkan diri sejak pergi sore tadi. "Ke mana ibu? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai selarut ini?" Hatinya tak henti-henti berharap jika derap langkah kaki ibunya terdengar dari jalan setapak yang membentang di depan rumahnya atau suara salam dari balik pintu rumah dengan engsel yang ditutupi karat.

Suara mesin menderu berbunyi memecah keheningan membuat Kuroko bergerak cepat ke jendela. Sebilah cahaya bergerak mendekat membelah jalanan yang sepi. Kuroko memicingkan matanya yang dihujani cahaya lampu mobil. Ia mengira-ngira siapakah orang yang mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu. Untuk apakah? Apa ibunya? Tapi, rasanya mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa diantar pulang dengan mobil saat benda itu hanya bisa dimiliki oleh orang-orang kaya saja di desa ini. Hanya beberapa aparat desa dan pedagang kaya saja yang punya, itu pun sebagian besar digunakan untuk mengangkut barang dagangan ke pasar.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pagar bobrok rumah. Mesin mobil yang tadi mengaum rendah mendadak berhenti bersamaan dengan lampu mobil yang padam. Kuroko membuka pintu rumah saat sosok kepala desa bersama sekretarisnya keluar dari mobil kijang biru yang selalu dia gunakan. Sosok dengan aura penuh wibawa itu berjalan cepat menuju teras rumah, mendekati Kuroko yang menyambut mereka dengan raut bingung.

"Kiyoshi _san_ , Hyuga _san_." Kuroko membungkuk kecil, tak melupakan kesopanannya meski waktu sudah bukan jam bertamu. "Ada apa selarut ini ke sini?" tanyanya.

Kepala desa, Kiyoshi Teppei, dan sekretarisnya, Hyuga Junpei, saling berpandangan. Mencoba saling memberi kode yang entah apa lewat tatapan mata. Meski keadaan begitu remang, hal itu tak menghalangi iris Kuroko menangkap ekspresi kalut di wajah keduanya. Seketika jantung Kuroko berdegup kencang. Ketakutan menyusup ke hatinya akan firasat buruk, akan kabar yang tak ingin ia dengar, akan alasan kenapa sang ibu tak kunjung pulang.

"Kuroko _kun_." Kiyoshi mulai berbicara. Suaranya sedikit bergetar, Kuroko bisa menangkap hal itu meski sekilas. "Maaf mengganggumu selarut ini, tapi bisakah kau ikut dengan kami? Ibumu... Ibumu kecelakaan, Dia... di rumah sakit saat ini." ucapnya dengan lancar, seakan sudah berulang kali ia praktekan selama perjalanan menuju rumah Kuroko.

Kuroko membatu di tempat. Firasat buruk yang sejak tadi ia tepis menjadi kenyataan. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kaus tipis yang melekat di tubuh.

"Ba... bagaimana keadaanya? Hanya luka ringan kan?" ia hanya ingin memastikan, jika sang ibu tak sebegitu separah sampai kepala desa sendirilah yang menjemputnya ke rumah.

Kepala desa tercekat. Ia melirik sekretarisnya, seperti menimbang-nimbang jawaban seperti apa yang harus dilontarkan.

"Kuroko _kun_ ," jeda sejenak, tapi di waktu beberapa detik itu hati Kuroko serasa di hujani ribuan jarum saat melihat wajah kepala desa yang selalu murah senyum mendadak mendung, "Maafkan kami, tapi Ibumu meninggal di tempat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Lutut Kuroko langsung lemas, sampai-sampai Hyuga harus menahan tubuhnya agar tak terhempas ke lantai. Katakan jika ini hanya _April_ _Moop_! Atau... atau... ini hari ulang tahunnya kan? Pasti ibunya sedang bersekongkol dengan kepala desa untuk mengerjainya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Akashi tadi siang. Sebentar lagi, ibunya akan keluat dari mobil sambil membawa sepotong kue ualng tahun dengan api lilin yang menari di atasnya. Lalu mereka akan menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untuknya meski tanggal akan berganti beberapa menit lagi. Pasti begitu kan? Iya kan?

Namun hanya tepukan dibahu yang ia dapatkan. Tak ada ibunya. Tak ada kue ulang tahun. Tak ada _surprise_ atau apa pun. Hanya kalimat-kalimat menenangkan dari kedua orang dewasa itu yang tertangkap gendang telinganya. Kuroko bahkan hanya pasrah dan menurut saat tubuhnya dipapah ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Bagi Kuroko, kepergian sang ibu sama dengan keruntuhan dunianya. Sang ibu adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi penopang hidupnya, menjadi tumpuannya. Kini sosok itu telah meninggalkannya begitu cepat sampai ia tak sanggup bersiap. Ia hanya terduduk diam sambil memandangi potret sang ibu. Foto itu diambil di hari ulang tahun keenamnya, saat ayahnya masih bersama mereka. Setelah hari itu lah, semua masalah datang tak putus-putus ke keluarga kecilnya. Sampai hari di mana ayahnya tak kunjung datang kembali.

Tes...

Tes... Tes...

Tetesan-tetesan asin itu berjatuhan di atas selebaran foto yang ia pegang, membuat pandangan Kuroko menjadi buram. Matanya sudah bengkak karena tak henti-hentinya menangis. Badannya semakin kurus, karena hampir seminggu ini hanya sedikit saja makanan yang memasuki lambungnya, itu pun karena di paksa oleh para tetangga yang kasihan padanya. Beberapa orang sudah memintanya untuk tinggal bersama mereka, ibu Ogiwara, mantan bos ibunya, bahkan kepala desa, tapi semua di tolak oleh Kuroko. Ia memilih menyembunyikan diri di dalam kamar almarhum ibunya dengan tirai yang tertutup rapat dan lampu yang dimatikan, meski seberkas cahaya masih mencoba mendobrak helaian tirai tipis yang ia gunakan. Ia berusaha memblokir sedikit pun cahaya yang mencoba masuk. Seakan... cahaya itu sedang mengoloknya, seakan jika cahaya itu masuk, maka akan merusak retinanya.

Ketukan dari arah pintu depan memutus lamunannya. Ketukan itu berubah menajdi gedoran saat orang di balik pintu itu merasa tak kunjung mendapat sahutan. Kuroko merasa badannya begitu lemas, meski hanya untuk sekadar membukakan pintu. Tulang-tulangnya masih belum tersambung dengan benar meski hanya untuk sepuluh langkah menuju ganggang pintu. Ia mencoba mengabaikan. Ah, paling hanya kepala desa atau tetangga yang masih khawatir akan keadaanya. Kuroko mendengus, tak merasa sedikitpun tersentuh akan sikap baik para warga desa terhadapnya. Yang ia butuhkan hanya ibunya, atau dukungan akan pendapatnya jika jenazah yang kemarin di makamkan bukanlah tubuh ibunya. Bagaimana bisa mereka yakin bahwa itu ibunya jikalau wajah mayat itu saja tak bisa di kenali karena hancur tergilas roda mobil. Mereka begitu ngotot hanya karena baju dan bentuk tubuhnya saja yang sama. Kuroko mencoba menyangkal, tapi hanya di balas gelengan dan pandangan simpati dari para warga.

Decitan pintu depan membuat Kuroko ingat jika kepala desa memegang satu kunci cadangan tempat tinggalnya. Alasannya, supaya bisa mengawasi Kuroko yang sedang dalam keadaan tak stabil supaya tak kenapa-napa. Beberapa langkah kaki masuk bersamaan dengan namanya yang di panggil. Kuroko menarik selimut untuk menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Foto sang ibu ia simpan di bawah bantal. Ia sedang tak ingin mendapat simpati, kalimat penghibur, atau nasehat supaya lebih tegar. Ia lelah, ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya, sebuah pelukan hangat yang akan menyembunyikan air matanya, atau ia hanya butuh ibunya. Ia tak butuh apa-apa.

Telinganya masih bisa menangkap suara tirai yang tersibak. Sepasang kaki melangkah mendekat. Ia dapat merasakan jika ada beban di atas bahunya dan beberapa tepukan. Matanya ditutup rapat dengan nafas yang teratur seperti orang tidur saat selimutnya ditarik sebatas dada.

"Dia baik-baik saja?" Nada bertanya terdengar agak jauh. Kuroko mengenali suara itu sebagai suara ibunya ogiwara. Wanita itu yang membantunya mengurus pemakaman ibunya dan membawakan beberapa makanan beberapa hari ini. Meski akhirnya, makanan itu berakhir pada tempat sampah.

"Tampaknya dia ketiduran setelah lelah menangis." Jawaban kali ini terdengar tepat di sampingnya. Itu suara kiyoshi, kepala desa yang beberapa hari ini bersikap seolah-olah menjadi ayahnya. Tapi Kuroko tak peduli,ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin berbasa-basi atau berterimakasih. Ia mengabaikan kedua orang itu dan terus berpura-pura tidur.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai dia terbangun. Dia pasti kurang tidur."

Tapi sayangnya, Kuroko berharap ia tak akan pernah terbangun.

.

.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang. Sinar lampu membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit. Siapa yang menghidupkan lampu rumah? Ia kemudian mendudukkan diri. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur? Apa sudah larut malam? Di luar kamarnya, terdengar perbincangan dari beberapa orang yang tak terlalu jelas.

Kuroko menggelangkan kepalanya, mengusir rasa pening yang masih bertahan. Tertatih, ia mendekat ke arah pintu untuk mencoba melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang berada di rumahnya sejak ia tertidur.

Kuroko melotot saat maniknya menangkap sosok istri sah ayahnya, Kuroko Satsuki, berada di kediamannya. Laki-laki yang dulu di panggilnya Imayoshi juga berada di sana. Bersama dengan kepala desa, sekretaris desa, ibu Ogiwara dan sepasang suami istri yang tidak Kuroko kenali. Kuroko mengira-ngira apa alasan mereka semua berkumpul di sini. Tapi badannya yang lemas membuat kepalanya tak bisa memikirkan satu alasan pun. Baru saja ia hendak berbalik, menyamankan diri kembali di atas dipan, suara ibu Ogiwara menyapanya.

"Kuroko _kun_ , kau sudah bangun?"

Sontak, semua mata menatap ke arahnya. Hyuga mendekat ke arahnya dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi di sebelah kepala desa. Kursi itu berderit saat menerima beban tubuhnya.

Kuroko menunduk, tak mampu mengangkat pandangan saat tatapan tajam dari istri sah ayahnya terasa mencabik seluruh keberaniannya. Ia hanya menerima dengan pasrah saat ibu Ogiwara meminumkannya air teh yang terasa pahit dilidahnya.

"Kuroko _kun_ ," kepala desa memulai. Ia tampak berpikir keras saat melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mereka berdua ini adalah kakek nenekmu. Mereka keluarga dari ayahmu."

Kuroko tersentak. Matanya menatap cepat ke arah sepesang suami istri yang sedari tadi menatapnya. Kakek dan neneknya dari sang ayah? Memang, selama ini ia belum pernah melihat rupa dari kakek dan neneknya, tapi ia tidak menyangka mereka akan menemuinya dalam situasi yang seperti ini. Lagipula, kenapa mereka datang dengan Satsuki? Apa mereka akan memperlakukan dirinya dengan buruk seperti yang dilakukan oleh Satsuki beberapa bulan silam?

"Namamu Kuroko Tetsuya?" wanita yang tadi dikatakan kepala desa sebagai neneknya bertanya. Nadanya tegas, dingin, dan arogan. Ciri khas orang kaya. Tatapan tajamnya menjelajahi tubuh Kuroko, seperti menilai.

Kuroko mengangguk. Masih belum bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Berapa umurmu, Tetsuya?"

"Se—sepuluh tahun." ucapnya dengan suara yang parau dan pelan. Entah terdengar jelas atau tidak, tapi reaksi neneknya yang kemudian mengangguk-angguk kecil membuatnya yakin jika ucapannya terdengar. Ia merasa cukup canggung dengan tatapan _intens_ kedua orang itu.

"Apa kau sekolah?" kali ini kakeknya yang bertanya. Lelaki itu berwajah lebih ramah dengan sorot mata yang bersahabat. Kuroko kembali mengangguk.

"Kuroko ini murid kebanggaan sekolahnya. Dia selalu juara kelas dan jago main basket." ucap ibu Ogiwara dengan penuh bangga.

"Oh ya? Kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya kakeknya antusias.

"Hanya sedikit, saya perlu berlatih lagi."

"Wahhh... itu hebat. Hahaha, kau benar-benar cucuku! Kakek dulu juga pemain basket saat SMA. Ah, tapi sayang sekali harus berhenti setelah lulus karena harus membantu mengurus perusahaan. Tapi itu masa-masa yang hebat. Basket selalu menjadi olahraga yang menyenangkan. Bahkan Hayama, Ayahmu, juga mantan pemain basket. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika anak dan cucuku mewarisi kecintaanku terhadap basket hahaha..." kelakar si kakek, mencoba membaut suasana tak terlalu canggung.

Kuroko hanya memaksakan bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa karena ia sendiri merasa tertekan dalam situasi ini. Belum lagi Satsuki yang hanya diam sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Nah, kurasa dia perlu tau alasan kita datang ke sini, Anata." Si kakek, Kuroko Kagetora, menatap istrinya, Kuroko Araki, kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Dia kembali menatap Kuroko, tapi dengan sorot mata yang lebih serius.

"Tetsuya, ikutlah dengan kami." ucap si kakek denagn pelan. Berusaha tak membuat kaget Kuroko.

Kuroko terperangah. A-apa katanya barusan?

"Kau sendirian sekarang. Kau adalah cucu kami dan kami adalah wali sahmu. Jadi, mulai hari ini kami yang akan mengurusmu. Kau akan ikut kami tinggal di Tokyo." Neneknya menyahuti.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Mereka bercandakan? Ia menatap kepala desa meminta kepastian. Omong kosong macam apa ini? Kenapa di saat ibunya telah meninggal mereka baru mengakuinya sebagai cucu?

"Kami rasa itu pilihan yang bagus, Kuroko _kun_. Kau sebatang kara sekarang. Aku tak keberatan jika kau mau tinggal bersamaku, tapi mereka lebih berhak atas dirimu dibandingkan kami. Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah keluargamu."

Kuroko merasa bodoh. Ingatkan dia jika sampai hari ini badannya adalah miliknya, bukan barang yang bisa diklaim oleh siapa pun sesuka hati mereka.

"Kami akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik, Kiyoshi _san_. Bagaimana pun dia adalah penerus dan pewaris keluarga kami satu-satunya." ucap si nenek. Kiyoshi hanya membakas ucapan itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Kita akan berangkat malam ini. Ambil saja barang-barang yang kau rasa sangat perlu, sisanya akan di urus oleh Imayoshi."

"Ya, Tuan Besar. Saya akan melakukan yang terbaik." sahut Imayoshi dengan penuh penghormatan.

Pikiran Kuroko berkecamuk. Dia tak ingin pergi! Ia ingin tetap di tempat ini! Kenapa orang-orang ini harus datang dan bersikap seakan mereka adalah keluarga? Tidakkah selama ini mereka bahkan tak peduli pada keberadaanya?

"Aku... tak ingin pergi. Aku ingin tetap di sini." ucap Kuroko. Ia menggenggam tangannya sendiri dengan gelisah. Jika ia pergi, apa ia akan kembali? Jika ia pergi, bagaimana dengan rumah? Jika ia pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga kuburan ibunya?

"Aku tau ini berat, tapi ini yang terbaik. Kami akan memberikan kehidupan yang nyaman padamu, sekolah yang bagus, makanan yang enak, kendaraan yang mewah, semua fasilitasmu akan kami penuhi, bahkan jika kau mau kami bisa memasukkanmu ke dalam sekolah dengan tim basket terbaik di Jepang. Kau tak perlu khawatir apapun lagi. Cukup sekolah, bertanding, dan jadi yang terbaik. Itu saja." bujuk si kakek.

Kuroko menunduk. Ia tidak mau! Tidak mau sama sekali!

"Atau kau ingin sekolah di luar negeri? Kami juga memenuhinya. Negara apa yang kau inginkan? Australia? Jerman? Amerika? Atau kau mau—"

"Aku tidak mau!" sentak Kuroko. Ia merasa kesal kerena orang yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya terkesan begitu merendahkannya. Ia hanya ingin di sini. Meski miskin, tak memiliki uang, hanya bisa makan nasi dan garam, ia hanya ingin di tempat ini. Tempat di mana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya, tempat di mana sang ayah meninggalkan mereka berdua dulu, tempat... yang ia sebut rumah. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku ingin tetap tinggal di tempat ini dan dekat dengan ibu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kalian tak pelu cemas. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri dan tak akan merepotkan siapa pun." tuturnya.

Orang-orang itu terdiam. Mereka saling bertatapan, tak menyangka jika Kuroko akan menolak. Padahal, yang mereka tawarkan adalah kenikmatan hidup yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang.

"Mengurus dirimu sendiri?" ulang neneknya. Kuroko memberanikan dirinya menatap wanita itu. "Tidakkah kau sadar berapa umurmu saat ini? Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain merepotkan orang lain? Apa kau tak sadar juga jika seminggu ini kau terus menyulitkan mereka semua?" si nenek menunjuk Kiyoshi, Hyuga dan ibu Ogiwara, membuat Kuroko langsung menundukkan pandangan. Merasa malu karena ucapan neneknya benar.

"Jika kau benar-benar tak ingin membuat orang lain susah karena dirimu, kau harus ikut dengan kami. Kami adalah keluarga kandungmu." lanjut si nenek.

"Aku akan berusaha supaya tak menyusah—"

"Berhentilah membantah! Like father like son! Sifat keras kepala kalian benar-benar mirip. Tapi kau tak memiliki pilihan apapun. Satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan adalah mengikuti perkataan kami. Kau masih sangat kecil, di bwah umur, dan di bawah perwalian kami." tegasnya.

Kuroko dapat merasakan bulir-bulir air mata menetes di pipinya. Ia tercekat, tak dapat bicara apapun saat tenggorokannya terasa sembab. Pelukan dari ibu Ogiwara dapat ia rasakan dari samping, cukup membuatnya terasa terlindungi. Ia berharap wanita ini akan membantunya atau menahannya. Ia tak bermaksud membuat orang-orang kesulitan karena keberadaannya, tidak sama sekali. Ia berjanji akan menjadi mandiri dan lebih dewasa setelah ini.

"Ikutlah bersama mereka, mereka akan menjagamu dengan baik. Mereka adalah keluargamu, orang yang paling harus kau percayai di dunia ini." bisik ibu Ogiwara, meruntuhkan harapan Kuroko akan pembelaannya.

Kuroko terisak, bahunya tergoncang setiap kali tangisan yang ia coba redam lepas. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangan. Tak adakah yang akan membantunya?

"kenapa menangis begitu? Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi, Tetsuya. kau masih bisa mengunjungi Ibumu dan desa ini sesekali. Dan lagi, lihat! Kau memilki seorang ibu baru! Bukankah hebat. Dia bisa menggantikan sosok Ibumu." ucap kakeknya.

Ibu baru? Siapa?

Wangi parfum mahal beraroma bunga yang lembut menggelitik hidungnya. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum mengangkat pandangan. Matanya bersibobrok dengan iris merah muda milik istri sah sang ayah. Satsuki berdiri menjulang di hadapannya dengan senyum lembut yang tampak sangat cantik.

"Tetsu kun, mulai hari ini panggil aku Mama ya!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum tiga jari.

Dan Kuroko berharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi!

.

.

Kuroko menatap rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu, sampai rumah itu tak lagi tertangkap di lensanya. Tubuh mungil itu dibungkus oleh jaket tebal dan syal hangat pemberian ogiwara. Ia masih bisa mengingat bagaimana Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Ogiwara beserta ibunya memberikan ucapan selamat jalan dan berpesan untuk berkunjung saat libur tiba. Di sinilah ia berada sekarang, sebuah sedan mewah yang ia yakin harganya lebih mahal di bandingkan kijang kesayangan kepala desa. Di sebelahnya duduk ibu barunya, atau haruskah ia panggil mama? Sedangkan di depan, Imayoshi menyetir dengan serius. Kakek dan neneknya berada di mobil berbeda, berjarak tiga meter di depan mobil mereka.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, mencoba menenangkan perasaanya yang masihlah kacau. Ia tak bisa menolak saat orang-orang itu membuat keputusan final tanpa sepersetujuannya. Hanya krena dia masih kecil, mereka menganggap dia belumlah bisa mengeluarkan pendapat.

Air mata kembali menetes dari pelupuknya bersamaan dengan isakan lirih. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, merasa begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Andai saja ia lebih besar, andai ia lebih dewasa, apa ia memiliki hak untuk menguarkan suara?

"Berhentilah menangis, kau mengganggu!"

Kuroko tersentak. Ia tak berani menoleh ke arah Satsuki yang saat ini ia yakini sedang menatapnya.

"Kau tau, jika saja mereka memiliki seorang cucu lagi mereka pasti tak akan mau repot-repot menjemputmu. Kau itu aib. Anak yang lahir dari istri simpanan suamiku. Kau seperti benalu." ucap Satsuki.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, bersikap pura-pura tak peduli dengan perkataan penuh caci 'ibunya'.

"Jangan menyusahkanku. Meski sekarang aku adalah ibumu, jangan berharap sesuatu yang mustahil. Tidak kau, tidak Ibumu, berhentilah jadi parasit di hidupku."

Kuroko bersusah payah menahan perih di hatinya. Sudah berkali-kali ia meminta Tuhan untuk membawanya serta bersama sang ibu, tapi tak pernah dikabulkan. Dan sekarang, tuhan menjebaknya di sebuah keluarga yang tak ia inginkan. Keluarga ayahnya yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Takdir ini terasa begitu kejam untuk tubuh kecilnya yang bahkan masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman.

 _Ayah, tidakkah aku pantas menjadi anakmu?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tbc...

alohaaa :)

mohon reviewnya yaaa... untuk bahan bakar chap selanjutnya haha :D


End file.
